Round:001
__TOC__ Overview This challenge can only be accessed once Elevated Station has been cleared. Rewards *100,000 Summoner XP *1 Gem *Savage Whip Summoner Weapon Preparations You may use 1 squad for this battle. Leaders are locked to Summoners and all Summoning Pedestals are available. Element Mastery restrictions are still in place so plan accordingly to defeat the foes ahead. You are allowed 1 item set for all battles. There is no cooldown when using a friend. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Recommended Units *Laberd: Provides 50% mitigation on BB/SBB, Def buffs, and BB-on-hit *Nyami: Provides BB Atk buff and carries infinite SBB *Golzo: Provides HoT (Heal over Time), BoT (BB over Time), and can fill BB gauges of other units *Zelnite: Can fill BB gauges of other units *Astall: Can inflict Atk Down on bosses and provides BC/HC drop rate buff & Light and Dark elements to attack for type coverage *Krantz: Provides 50% mitigation on BB/SBB, Light and Dark elements to attack for type coverage & removes status ailments *Libera: Provides Def and Rec buffs & BC/HC drop rate buff *Kyle: Provides hit count buffs to increase normal attack damage output *Eclise: Cures and negates status ailments Battle Round 1 Meru-Meru Notes: *Meru-Meru has 3 parts: **Core ***''Earth Shudder'' - 5 combo Earth attack on all foes & 25% chance to inflict Weak ***''Corrosive Gale'' - 8 combo Earth attack on all foes & 25% chance to inflict Weak ***''Gaian Seed'' - 5 combo Earth attack on single foe & reduces BB gauge by 100% **Top ***''Plague Leaf'' - 5 combo Earth attack on all foes & 30% chance to inflict Sick ***''Poisoned Leaf'' - 6 combo Earth attack on all foes & 25% chance to inflict Poison **Bottom ***''Binding Root'' - 6 combo Water attack on single foe & 90% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''Impaling Root'' - 5 combo Water attack on all foes that deals 30% of HP as damage ***Every 6 turns ****''The roots run deep in this land...'' - 200% boost to own Def for 3 turns ***Next turn ****''Life-Ending Roots'' - 10 combo powerful Water attack on all foes that deals 100% of HP as damage Round 2 Melion Notes: *Melion has 3 parts **Core ***''Chains of Harm'' - 3 combo Dark attack on all foes ***''Bound Shadow Fog'' - 3 combo Dark attack on all foes & reduces BC efficacy by 25% for 2 turns ***''Jet Black Swirl'' - 10 combo Dark attack on all foes & 20% chance to inflict Sick ***At < 40% HP ****''Melion gathers power'' - 80% damage reduction for 1 turn & 80% reduction to Injury resistance for 2 turns ***Next turn ****''Wraith Vortex'' - 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & reduces BC efficacy by 25% for 2 turns **Top ***''Land Impact'' - 5 combo Thunder attack on all foes ***''Dark light shrouds Melion...'' - Recovers 200,000 HP to Core **Arm ***''Aura Fist'' - 50% boost to own Atk for 2 turns & adds 25% chance to inflict Paralysis to attack for 2 turns